The present invention relates to a label printer applicator system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a label printer applicator system that is capable of applying Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) labels to objects.
Automated label printer applicators or label machines are well known in the art. Such a machine prints labels on a continuous web of label material (which web material includes a carrier or liner and a series of discrete labels adhered to the liner at intervals along the liner), feeds the web, removes the labels from the liner and applies the labels to the objects. Although the applicators may be used in a variety of contexts, they are commonly used to apply labels to packages or products that are shipped from a manufacturer, wholesale entity or distributor to a retailer or other customer.
Known label machines include, generally, a supply roll on which the web is wound. The web is fed from the supply roll around a plurality of rollers and enters a print engine. In the print engine, indicia are printed on to the individual labels by a print head according to information sent directly to the print engine CPU from an information source, typically a user computer. The web exits the print engine, and the labels are separated from the liner and are urged into contact with a tamp pad.
The tamp pad is, typically, a vacuum assisted assembly that holds the individual labels and moves the labels into contact with the objects onto which they are adhered. The tamp pads are configured such that a label is transferred onto the pad after it is separated from the liner with the non-adhesive side of the label contacting an impact plate (on the front side of the pad). The label is held on the plate, and the tamp pad is extended toward the object surface for application of the label. In a typical arrangement, a vacuum is used to secure the label to the impact plate. Typical impact pads are formed from a low friction material having a plurality of vacuum openings formed therein. Vacuum channels are formed in the rear of the plate.
The impact plate is mounted to a mounting plate (the rear of the tamp pad) through which a vacuum port provides communication from a vacuum source to the rear of the impact plate. A vacuum is drawn through the vacuum openings to secure the label to the impact plate after separation from the liner and prior to application to the object surface.
Subsequent to separating the labels from the liner, the liner is accumulated onto a rewind or take-up roll for subsequent disposal. The driving force for moving the web through the label machine is provided by a motor that drives the supply roll while the driving force for collecting the liner is provided by a motor that drives the take-up roll.
Labeling machines are generally part of a high-speed overall processing system that must apply labels to objects of varying height. As such, it is desirable to be able to detect various conditions of the supply roll, such as a low label level, few labels remaining or a no labels remaining level, and to detect the height levels of the object to facilitate proper label application on the object.
Standard labels include information printed thereon, such as bar codes, text and graphics. The bar codes store tracking information which can be read with a bar code reader, and the texts and graphics allow individuals to determine what is within the package. The problem with printed information is that only a limited amount of information can be printed on standard sized labels. Further, when a large order is shipped to a customer, the customer must scan each and every package in the order with a bar code reader to read the tracking information stored thereon. Scanning each object is not only time consuming, but inevitably leads to human errors.
As a result, many entities are transitioning to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) labels, which include a miniature integrated circuit (IC) positioned within a small package or carrier. The RFID labels vary in size and, instead of information being printed on the label, the IC is encoded or programmed with pertinent information. Because the information is stored in the circuit, it is envisioned that large quantities of information will be storable within the IC as RFID technology improves. The larger quantity of information may be accessed via an RFID reader. Further, RFID labels may store information about an entire order, allowing customers to scan only one RFID label to discern pertinent information about the entire order.
Because RFID technology is in a nascent stage, many customers insist that bar code information is printed on the RFID labels to hedge against RFID reading errors. Customers also desire text and graphical information to be printed on the label so that customer employees can discern what is inside the packaging without resorting to an RFID reader.
Thus, in order to use the RFID tags as labels on packages, manufacturers must discern how to print on the RFID labels, program the ICs within the labels, apply the labels to the packages, and ensure that the labels are programmed properly. Typically, the RFID labels are programmed by the use of an RF engine communicating through an RF antenna. The RF antenna receives RFID programming information from the RF engine and programs the IC within the label by sending RFID information signals to the RFID label.
Legacy RFID label application systems position the RF antenna inside the print engine and, while the printer head within the engine prints onto the label, the RF antenna sends signals to the IC in an attempt to program it. These systems have many shortcomings. Most print engines used in label application systems use thermal technology, which requires printer heads comprised of metallic material to facilitate extended printer head life span and accurate printing. The metallic printer head, however, acts as a shield, degrading the signals transmitted by the RF antenna. Consequently, degraded signals reach the IC, resulting in many improperly programmed and malfunctioning RFID labels.
In an attempt to address this problem, legacy systems have moved the RF antenna to distant locations from the signal blocking, metallic printer heads; but, even when positioned at distal locations, the RF antenna's signals are still degraded by the metallic printer head. Other application systems attempted to obviate the problem by searching for printing assemblies that were free of metallic printer heads, but such assemblies included laser jet and ink jet printers, which printed too slow to meet the demands of the high-speed application process.
Having failed to use alternate printing applications, others attempted to increase the signal strength of the RF antennas. But, this too caused problems. The increased signal strength often caused the RF antenna to send signals that would propagate to an adjacent RFID label, resulting in not only the intended RF label being improperly programmed, but also in the adjacent label being improperly programmed.
Further, the printing operation is a fast one, and the RFID labels are moving at a rapid rate, allowing for only a short programming time. The short programming time and rapid label movement result in improperly programmed RFID labels because the RFID labels are best programmed when they are relatively stationary for a minimum amount of time.
In addition, present applicator systems are costly. Most systems include the RF antenna, wiring to the RFID engine and the RFID engine that are hard wired into the print engine, requiring manufacturers to discard their existing print engines and to purchase a new print engine that is capable of applying RFID labels. To reduce costs, there have been RF compliant kits that are mounted into existing print engines. These also have problems. In addition to the signal degradation problems caused by the metallic printer head and the reduced amount of programming time caused by the high speed printing operation, the mount on RF assemblies require two serial communication links.
There is already one serial communication link directly connecting the information source to the print engine, but when the RF mounting assembly is added, an additional serial communication link is required to connect the RFID engine to the information source. Further, additional software and firmware is required at the information source to format information into RFID format. The additional serial link then sends formatted RFIBD information to the RF engine of the RF mounting assembly.
Moreover, in both integral and mount-on legacy RF assemblies, a separate verification device is needed. The verification device is a separate RF antenna that is positioned down stream from the printer head and tamp assemblies. The RF antenna of the verification device sends signals down to the RF labels that have been adhered to the objects to confirm that the adhered labels have been properly programmed. The separate device is an extra component, which not only adds costs, but increases the likelihood of errors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved label printer applicator that prints onto an RFID label, properly programs the IC of the RFID label, applies the label to the package and verifies that the label has been programmed properly. Desirably, existing applicator systems can be upgraded to effectively print onto, program, apply and verify proper programming of RFID labels.